thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING
''OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING ''is a novel by DJay32, and the first work in the Rapture Cycle. Its final draft is split into two volumes (labelled "Discs"): ''The Cockroach Metamorphosis (released August 2016) and 'put the sun down' (coming later). It is the longest work in the Fear Mythos so far. Its plot involves the unabridged journals of sixteen-year-old Jordan Dooling, a deconstructed self-insert who survives pathetically through a 2011 apocalypse feared even by the fluctuating pantheon of Fears who roam the planet. This apocalypse involves doors opening to a universe of utter nonsense, and the arbitrary laws of that universe infecting life on Earth. Periodically throughout the journals, other characters attach notes which are then organized by "eternity's historian" Tiresias, who also manages the upkeep and notation of the overall logs. He leaves many notes of his own, ruminating on his long life of time travel and learning the ways of being a Fear. The first volume of Rapture is available on Amazon and is available for free online reading in full. Characters *'Jordan Dooling: Sixteen, British, wears memorable clothing. Narrator and chronicler of the logs. Can't make up his mind on romance. Screws up a lot of things, wants to be better. *Donnie Rand: Seventeen, British, a shy girl who loves books and learns to hate Jordan. *Danny Finnegan: Fourteen, American, keeps his own logs that we'll never read. Lost on a perpetual quest for revenge against Death itself. *Fentzy: Fif/Sixteen, American, skilled with billhooks. Has enough problems to deal with and yet still has to be patient and search for her sister. *Annabelle Rhodes: Fifteen, American, friends with Fears. "Three blind mice see cats at dog shows." *Eric Taylor: Fif/Sixteen, American, wears memorable hats. Is one of the Knights of Xanadu. Keeps to himself. *Salmacis: Benevolent Fear to an extent. Being of knowledge, trying to research the apocalypse. Knows all the secrets of the sea and evolution itself, brings them to our foreknowledge whether we want them or not. *'''Tiresias: Revered time traveller and arbiter of the gods, now trapped inside his library. *'The Harlequin': Fear of the cycle of abuse. Said to be one of the catalysts for the apocalypse, fears the Beast. *'The Musicians': Fear of miscommunication. Two entities, propagators of the great misdirect, don't always get along with each other. *'Xanadu': An impossible universe that seeps into the Earth. *'Fin Jensby': Drummer for the Sunsetters. One of the principle characters who leave messages in Jordan's journals, talks about the history of his band. *'The Anathema': Formerly Doctor Cloud, now has ascended to something beyond. *'Indisen': Once servants and proxies of the Fears, now X factors of the apocalypse. *'The Beast': Formerly a Fear, now has "ascended to an even higher power." Trapped in his eldritch oubliette. Even the Fears fear him. *'Cockroach Jesus': Man-sized cockroach with Jesus Christ's head. Has no idea who the fuck Jordan is and doesn't care. *'The Devil': Acquaintance of Tiresias's. The acting Brother Sleep for Earth, whatever that really means. *'The Judge': Fear of prejudice and judicial corruption. Waits in his courtroom for victims to wander in and be sentenced to various kinds of "justice." *'The Ecclesiarchway': Fear of the afterlife. Is assembling an increasing army of zombies. Death incarnate, incomprehensible and dangerous. *'The Omen': Fear of guilt. Silent, but finds everything funny. Stalks its prey into death. *'The Neonate': Cast of artificial Fears collectively representing the fear of the future. They're now here to tell us a thing or two about fear. *'The Red Fears': The "New Neonate," cast of mythological entities in Fear form, led by the Colour of Blood into a very red apocalypse. *'Ten Speed': Red glove. A "member of parliament" who has an intrinsic connection with revealing information not meant for humans to know. Gallery finishedthing2.png|Drawn by Wiratomkinder to celebrate volume 1's release. The Harlequin closes a door. trilby tiger stripes.jpg|Drawn by TheArtist, for the first volume's release. Jordan's trilby and guitar controller. god machine wip 2.png|Drawn by Logic for the first volume. "In the Lair of the God Machine." Rapture CJ pic.png|Painted by Rappu. A meeting of fears 2013rappu.jpg|Painted by Rappu. The Fears gather for a thing. Category:Novels Category:OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING Category:2011 Blogs Category:Redrafted Blogs